<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[流花] 褪黑素 by arunningcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288108">[流花] 褪黑素</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat'>arunningcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arunningcat/pseuds/arunningcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的青春和他们一起停留在了1996年广岛的夏天，这是我想象中全国大赛后的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洋平后来又陪樱木再去过一次广岛，高一那年的全国大赛山王一战后，樱木因伤势过重几乎是在比赛的结束后的那一晚就连夜离开。过了将近半年，广岛冬春交接，海边的风不再如夏日一般和煦，洋平看着坐在场馆前一动不动的樱木，忍不住问：“不进去吗？”</p><p>樱木一言不发，偌大的体育场前寒风凌冽，洋平真是想给这位祖宗跪下了，要么进去要么走，干嘛让我陪你在这里让风打脸啊。不过洋平一句话也没说，无奈的看着那颗红头笑笑，上前拉了一把，“走吧，进去看看。”</p><p>樱木几乎是被洋平拖进场馆的，只是前脚才一踏进体育馆，彷佛什么东西点燃了樱木，他眼里有了光，明明只来过一次，却好像比这里的工作人员还熟，他一路走，洋平就一路跟着，回想起当时和德男的炎之男应援队以及流川枫亲卫队站在同一战线为湘北应援，却被山王的球迷呵斥到抱团，他第一次体会到原来自己也可以和德男以及亲卫队三姐妹神奈川一家亲。</p><p>突然樱木停下了脚步，洋平偏头看了看，「休息室」。</p><p>樱木差点用头槌把休息室的柜子撞个稀巴烂的事是从良田那里听说的，若不是从良田口里说出来，他真的不太相信，虽然流川枫倒下的那一瞬间樱木是第一个冲上球场对南烈破口大骂的，洋平当时还只是觉得，樱木成熟了，不再为流川的受伤幸灾乐祸。事后想想，樱木的反应情有可原，但又有哪里不太对。</p><p>“我听说良田说，中场休息的时候你没有去医疗室看流川枫？”</p><p>“切”，樱木背对着洋平耸耸肩，“我为什么要去看那只孱弱的狐狸。”</p><p>洋平没有接话，嘴角一挑，樱木那种故作镇静的样子着实是可爱又好笑。</p><p>见洋平没有接话，樱木转过来对着他提高了嗓门说：“我总有一天会打败他！”</p><p>洋平轻哼了一声，耐心的敷衍道：“知道了知道了”。</p><p>相同的理由，樱木说过很多次，只是为了找出那只臭狐狸的破绽，才会一直看着他；臭屁流川枫的死活与我什么相干；我也可以练习投篮几百万个，我一定要打败他。在医院里，每次樱木这么说，高宫都会猛烈的嘲笑他一番，然后故意刺激他，不可能的，流川枫可是湘北的王牌，你下辈子吧。只要高宫这么说，樱木都会挣脱医生护士不管不顾地跳出去追打早已逃之夭夭的高宫，然后和在走廊尽头大喊，“混蛋！！走着瞧！本天才一定让那只爱出风头的臭屁王心服口服！！”</p><p>同样的戏码在每周末樱木军团去探病时都会上演，直到前天下午，洋平顺手帮护士把晴子的信递给樱木，刚刚结束当日复健任务的樱木顿时活力四射，满脸痴相的拆开信躲到角落开始读。樱木在角落里发出一阵阵花痴笑的时候医生刚好走进来，告诉樱木说这周结束后樱木的复健已经完成了一个阶段，下周开始可以出院了，只是要定期过来检查。洋平本以为樱木会理所应当地转身大喊我可是复健界的天才！却没有发现到底是在哪一刻，樱木停住了花痴笑，手里举着信微微颤抖，一言不发。</p><p>洋平不知道晴子给他写了什么，他本来想给樱木带个消息，流川枫已经结束了青年队的集训，周五早晨就来学校了。</p><p>休息室前，洋平站在樱木后面，虽然看不到他脸上的表情，但微微震动的后背和前天下午在病房角落沉默时一模一样。</p><p>“走吧樱木，我们还得去赶新干线，我可是翘了一天的课来陪你，不按时回家我爸绝对杀了我。”</p><p>樱木背对着他抹了抹眼睛，“走吧。”</p><p>已经快到春天了，外面的小雪还是飘个不停。回程的新干线上樱木彷佛又变回了那个没心没肺的样子，威逼利诱洋平到镰仓之后陪他去买点日用品，洋平早就料到这个单纯王又要诓他的钱，拍拍肩告诉他，高宫和大楠已经帮他买好了放在樱木家门口，交代他到家之后早点休息明天一起去学校。最后还调侃了一句，樱木啊，休息了这么久怕是又要从头开始练基本功了。樱木嗤之以鼻地反击，就算重练基本功我也是要带领湘北称霸全国的天才。</p><p>到家时已经是傍晚，天早已黑了。看着樱木拐进回家的小巷洋平才放心离开。</p><p>樱木边走边扭扭脖子，长时间不运动果然身体有些僵硬了。手插在裤兜里正在翻找钥匙，远远的看见路灯下有个人影，光影交错中看的不太真切。</p><p>“喂。”</p><p>樱木抬头，寻着声音看过去，可恶的路灯又昏又暗。樱木快步往前走了两步，瞟到墙边靠着一辆红色女式自行车。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流川枫站在路灯下，面若止水地看着有些不可置信的樱木。</p><p>“流川……流川枫，你这个家伙不回家跑这来干什么！”</p><p>流川并未搭话，还是一副冷冷的样子。樱木想嘲笑他一番，上一次青年队集训了两个月，这次回来这么早，你恐怕是被赶出来了吧？明明在对视的一瞬间仅仅用了不到半秒就酝酿出一大堆挖苦讽刺的话，可是樱木就是说不出口。</p><p>雪好像又更大了些。</p><p>“可恶，你到底来做什么！”樱木有些懊恼。</p><p>“听说你出院了，来看看你死没死。”</p><p>嘭的一声，樱木顿时觉得自己的怒火炸出头顶。“流川！可恶！你到底在臭屁什么！你什么态度！你就是怕我天才樱木打败你是不是！你少得意忘形了！”</p><p>“……无可救药。”</p><p>樱木被气到想冲上去暴揍他，奈何抬手的一瞬间，还是扯到了背。他不想让流川察觉他现在还没有完全恢复，纵然是复健界的天才，在面对病痛时也得偶尔低头。樱木咬牙忍着痛，把手放下来。</p><p>流川跨上了自行车，熟练地塞上耳机。樱木顿时更摸不着头脑，这个奸诈男是来向我挑衅的吗？那他干嘛一句话不说？不说话更让人生气啊他到底来干嘛？虽然他几乎没有和流川有过一段完整而且平和的对话，但是这种情况确实是他樱木花道第一次遇到。樱木不明所以，只能呆呆地看着流川。</p><p>流川把卫衣的兜帽拉过头顶，脚踩在踏板上一秒后便呼啸而去。</p><p>樱木更生气了，因为在流川与他错身的一瞬间，他清楚的听到了两个字——白痴。</p><p>好像快半年没有回过家的样子，堆在门口的袋子里果然有些日用品，外面的雪越下越大，樱木摸摸自己湿漉漉的脑袋，开门进屋。</p><p>虽然和洋平在回来的路上吃过了晚饭，樱木还是觉得有些饿。他翻着袋子里的东西，沐浴液，洗发水，毛巾，香皂，甚至还有浴球，再翻，水果糖，口香糖……弹珠？！樱木差点气的背过去，高宫那个家伙是在故意整我吗？好歹买一点实实在在的食物吧！终于，在樱木几近绝望的时候，从袋子底下翻到了一盒迷你装酸奶，再翻，他抓住了一个冰凉的瓶子。樱木把它拿了出来，是一个看似药瓶的深棕色玻璃瓶。</p><p>“美，美拉酮宁？”</p><p>药瓶上的字大多是英文，密密麻麻看的脑子发胀。樱木把瓶子甩到一边，打算明天去学校问问高宫这是什么鬼东西。</p><p>第二天，日子彷佛又回到了从前。樱木早起，在上学路上遇到了洋平；课间休息，樱木趴在桌上直接从上一堂课睡到下一堂课；午休，去篮球馆打扫球场顺便练习；下午，睡过了所有课；放学，换衣服去篮球场。</p><p>下午是正式的社团活动时间，樱木出现在球场的时候，大家都跑过来和他问候。良田拍了拍他，“花道，背好些了吗？”</p><p>“良亲！本天才已经痊愈了，我们来打练习赛吧！”</p><p>良田讪讪的笑了笑，“花道，你还是先做基础练习吧，等你完全好了我们再打。”</p><p>樱木正要提高嗓门大喊反对，一阵困意突然袭来，红毛天才不可一世地插着腰站在球场中间，大大地打了个呵欠。</p><p>“花道，没休息好吗？”良田拍着球走了过来，关怀地问。</p><p>樱木甩甩头，“昨天晚上背痛的要死，可恶，天快亮才睡着一会儿。”说到这樱木突然想起什么，他压低声音问良田，“良亲，你知道美拉酮宁是用来干嘛的吗？”</p><p>“啊？”良田一脸茫然地看着他摇摇头，“那是什么？”</p><p>算了……樱木摆摆手，示意没事。昨晚隐隐发作的背痛引起的失眠让他白天几乎是在昏睡状态中度过的，本想找机会问问高宫大楠他们，但是缺觉的记忆力缺失让他在上学途中都忘记和洋平提这一茬。</p><p>今天的练习还算顺利，樱木也很顺利，顺利地被彩子揪到场边，在安西教练旁边乖乖地拍球。今天除了三井之外大家都到了球场练习，听说三井在冬选赛里表现不错，这几天到了另一个地方去集中训练。队内日常的练习赛中，只要流川枫投篮成功，樱木心中就暗骂一句可恶，或许在全国大赛上他未曾察觉，但是现在他清楚的知道，流川枫的投篮，正是他在两万次投篮练习中经常在脑海里出现的理想投篮姿势。他也知道自己急躁不得，复健还是要听医生的话按步骤来，只是每每看到流川枫又比之前更强，心中那股忿恨不服输的劲头又再次涌了上来。</p><p>今天的运动量并不算大，甚至可以说几乎没有什么运动量，但樱木还是觉得疲惫，这种疲惫来自于生理，不易克服，以至于和洋平一起回家时，差点走到睡着。洋平看着这个昔日的精力王失魂落魄的倦样，笑着问道：“樱木，你昨天吃药了没？”</p><p>“药？啊！你是说那瓶棕色什么美酮宁啊？”</p><p>“是啊”洋平点点头，“你肯定没看说明吧，那是助眠药，你还在恢复阶段，背痛是会有的，吃那个你会睡的好些。”</p><p>“洋平”樱木眼底泛起一阵感动，“你为我买了这个棕色酮宁”</p><p>“啊哈，我倒也没……”洋平摆摆手，“总之，你每天晚上睡前吃一粒就好了。别多吃啊，不然你会真的变成「大白痴」”</p><p>“可恶！洋平你这家伙，不要学流川枫的语气！”</p><p>在路口和樱木道别后，洋平便直接回家了。想起午休时，在走廊碰到流川枫，本以为流川会和往常一样无视他径直走过，没想到流川叫住了洋平，和他说了几句话。这一幕被大楠看到还以为自己出现了幻觉，追着洋平问了一下午和他在走廊说话的人到底是不是流川枫。</p><p>“这两个家伙……”洋平轻笑一声，自语道“算啦，要是告诉那个单纯王这是流川枫给他买的，肯定又要天下大乱了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>流川可能也没想到，自己又一次被请到老师办公室劈头盖脸一顿骂。在青年队集训时自己也在努力学英语，虽然几乎是从零开始，但是MD里循环的歌早就换成了英语会话，况且，这次自己也擦线飘过了啊，不知道这老头又要搞什么。</p><p>“高桥老师……别生气，你坐下说……”旁边几位年轻老师悻悻地劝着，不敢大声说话。</p><p>“流川同学！我再警告你一次，如果你上课还是睡觉，考试依然白卷的话，我的数学课你就不要来了！”高桥老师青筋暴起，愤怒地推了推眼镜。</p><p>哦，是数学啊……我还以为这老头是教英语的。流川撇了撇嘴，依然面无表情。</p><p>其实一起叫来被训的学生不止流川一个，说来也不是什么大问题，不过是这群学渣又在期中考试挂了科拖来办公室教训一下，但高桥老师处处针对流川，在场的其他老师也心中明白，这位篮球部的明星选手天天上课睡觉目无法纪，甚至老师上课叫醒他时，还差点在迷迷糊糊中揍了老师。高桥在湘北执教多年，也算是德高望重的老教师，这样明目张胆地用冷暴力冲撞他的同学，流川枫还真是第一个。</p><p>“还有！”高桥老师踱步到流川面前，指着他怒言道：“你去给我把7班的樱木花道叫来！你们篮球部的人简直不像话！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“那个……高桥老师，流川同学，他，他好像睡着了……”和流川同班的一个男生弱弱地接了话。</p><p>樱木是在不明所以中被叫到办公室的，看见狐狸睡脸稀松地被高桥老头骂到墙角，樱木忍不住暗爽了一下。这份暗爽并没有持续多久，因为他马上被物理化学生物老师训到差点忘记了自己是谁。</p><p>“樱木同学，你过来一下。”英文老师朝樱木招招手，算是把他从修罗场里暂时拉出来，“你和流川同学都是篮球部的，你们可以互相帮助啊，这次流川同学考试进步很大，你可以多向他请教。”</p><p>樱木扭头看看身后被骂到呆滞的流川，一道炽热却又冰冷的闪电划过内心。</p><p>和往常一样，从办公室出来以后已经是放学时间，大家各自离开，只有樱木和流川一前一后地走着，同时朝体育馆的方向去。</p><p>樱木说不上来是什么滋味，他确定过无数次，自己是讨厌流川的。只是在比赛中无意听到流川对泽北说要去美国时，他分神了。明明应该是开心的，狐狸消失之后晴子再也不会对这家伙满眼爱心，到时湘北的王牌毫无疑问就是他樱木花道，自己曾经不分日夜地咒骂过流川枫，为什么亲耳听到这个眼中钉真的打算离开时，自己会犹豫呢？</p><p>从教学楼到体育馆的路不算太远，可樱木觉得自己走了很长时间，流川的背影忽近忽远。</p><p>突然，流川停住了脚步，侧过身来看着樱木。</p><p>“干，干嘛？”樱木被突然停下的狐狸吓了一跳。</p><p>“你今天没去医院？”只是简单冷冷的一句话，把樱木问的愣了一会儿。</p><p>“啊，哦，医生说周末去也可以。”樱木呆呆地回答。不对！等一下，他怎么知道我今天应该去复查？等樱木回过神来，还没来得及开口问，流川就已经拐进了体育馆。</p><p>虽说今天的训练和往常没有差别，但良田早已嗅出了空气中不对劲的气息。再仔细看看，流川运球，假动作，上篮，和往常发挥一样。樱木拍球，拍球，生气捏教练下巴，拍球，也没有什么不对。只是在更衣室听石井提到，期中成绩出来后，流川和樱木被叫到老师办公室被训。想到这良田扭头向彩子花痴放电，要不是自己鼓起勇气拜托彩子帮他复习，可能今天下午他也要列队其中。彩子对良田的突然犯傻不明所以，无语地朝安西老师那边走过去。</p><p>“樱木同学，今天你就练习到这里吧。”安西老师捧着茶，慢悠悠地说。</p><p>还没等樱木反驳，彩子摇着纸扇走过来，“樱木，干劲十足嘛。不过不要勉强哦。”</p><p>“称霸全国哟，天才樱木特别运球！”樱木大喊一声，原地二倍速激情运球。</p><p>彩子被逗的哈哈大笑，“你这个逞强大王，结束训练之后让流川送你回家吧。”</p><p>唰。两双眼睛，哦不对，除了两双当事人惊恐疑惑不解的两双眼睛之外，更有其他队友吃惊看热闹的眼睛，齐刷刷地盯着呆在原地的樱木和流川。</p><p>“……”<br/>“大姐头你在说什么疯话，我自己可以回家！”</p><p>“啊，是吗”彩子单手叉腰凑过去，“可是这是洋平拜托我的啊，在你背伤好之前，都让流川送你回家。”</p><p>“可是！……”</p><p>啪！彩子纸扇敲在樱木头上，“不要啰嗦了！在你带领湘北征战全国之前，先把你的伤养好！”</p><p>其实流川不明白养伤和送大白痴回家有什么联系，但他心里也没有什么抵触情绪。说起来，为救那颗球摔进裁判席四仰朝天时，他就应该猜到白痴那一刻伤的很重。叫他要上场就快点的是自己，比赛结束后在目睹医护人员把满脸扭曲的红毛抬上救护车的也是自己，其实他早就看出最后那一分多钟樱木在球场上每一步踏的有多沉重，只是没想到，在救护车的警笛远远消失后，自己和白痴再见面竟然隔了两期青年队的集训。</p><p>虽然天气还冷，但昼与夜的长短在悄悄变化。训练结束时天还没有完全擦黑，暗暗天色中，篮球部的大家各自道别。</p><p>樱木和流川隔着一个警觉的距离前后走着，流川懒散地推着红色自行车，脚步渐渐放慢。</p><p>“喂。”流川喊了一声，“上车。”</p><p>“啊？你要干嘛！”樱木忽然把书包抱在胸前。</p><p>“……”流川叹气，“我载你，这样快点。”流川指了指后座，“上车。”</p><p>樱木内心很复杂，当彩子说要让臭狐狸送他回家的时候，他第一反应是：洋平这小子搞我是吧，难怪今天放学跑这么快，明天一定要剁了他。但是当他想到有些额外的事情，他又犹豫了起来。诚心的说，他想心平气和地问流川一些事，可是每次两人碰面，他就控制不住的暴躁起来，处处想和他拌嘴，想和他针锋相对。他喜欢看流川吃他的哑巴亏，也喜欢看流川无语地叹气，甚至有时候争执起来，不论结果他都觉得是自己赢。久而久之，这种情绪在心里，产生了变化，翻天覆地，难以捉摸。</p><p>樱木忘了自己又是如何在这次的拌嘴中取得胜利，然后以一种胜者心态坐上了自行车的后座。</p><p>冷风拂面而过，湘南沿海大道的海风吹乱了流川的头发。樱木第一次在不是球场的地方和流川身体贴的如此近，臭狐狸不要命一样的飞驰在沿海公路，近晚的江之岛有淡淡灯火，电车偶然路过，像一道快速移动的墙，把他和流川划在了一个与世隔绝的空间里短短十秒。好似是在某一个颠簸的瞬间，他无意抓住了流川的衣角又急忙松开，或许他也没有发现，在他甩开衣角的那刻，流川轻轻地捏了一下刹车。</p><p>好像从来没有用这种视角看过湘南海岸呢。樱木坐在后座，看着远处的景色缓缓倒退，最终流逝在渐暗的夜色中。</p><p>等等！</p><p>“喂！流川！你要带我去哪里啊！”樱木伸长脖子问道。</p><p>“回家啊。”</p><p>“我家不往这边走吧！！！”樱木急了起来，“我家在北村综合病院那边！！！”</p><p>流川停下车，仰头看了看樱木指的另一个方向。大白痴正抱着手在后座上生气，流川调转车头，额前细碎的刘海掩饰住了他一瞬间的尴尬， 但渐亮的路灯却看清了他眼底一闪而过又令人玩味的笑意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洋平其实很诧异。</p><p>关于自作主张的拜托彩子让流川送樱木回家这件事，他已经做好了第二天被头槌追杀的准备了。只是这一星期以来，樱木好像什么事都没发生过一样，偶尔会给他一个猝不及防的怨念眼神杀，默默捏把汗，小心翼翼地问樱木怎么了，樱木总是黑着脸，哼一声扭头就走。</p><p>嘛，看来这家伙也许并没有那么固执？</p><p>春日正午的阳光不算太烈，洋平看着樱木挎着包往球馆走去的背影，拍拍自己的后脑勺，“真是伤脑经啊。”不过心里也还算有点欣慰，看起来单纯王和流川的同伴意识算是稍微有点进展了。回想起前阵子被刚出院的樱木拖去广岛，绕着比赛场馆转了两圈又回来，单纯王虽然从不对他说什么心事，但毕竟从中学到现在认识这么久，他的心思也能略猜一二。不过也好，大猩猩和暮木退部之后再也没人能收拾这两个吵架男，他们和平相处，对篮球部也是件好事吧。</p><p>“洋平同学！”</p><p>洋平回头，“是晴子呀，好久不见。”洋平温柔地笑笑，“听说你当上篮球部的新经理啦，怎么最近没在篮球场见到你？”</p><p>晴子有些不好意思，声音低了一度说：“最近哥哥在准备专门考试，因为不能打篮球成绩退步了很多，妈妈担心社团活动会影响学习，所以前阵子考试周我就向彩子前辈请假了。”</p><p>啊哈，赤木也会因为篮球为学业烦心啊。洋平接着问道：“那下午放学你会去的吧？”</p><p>晴子点点头，“嗯！再请假的话就太失礼了，况且……”晴子顿了顿，整理了一下情绪，“况且流川同学也回来了，不知道青年队集训的成果如何呢？”晴子想刻意掩饰的害羞，全部看在了洋平眼里。</p><p>“那我们就下午球场见，晴子，我先走一步啦！”洋平礼貌地挥手，朝着走廊另一侧走去。</p><p>晴子回来了，看来某个单细胞生物男又要开始发作了。洋平顿时有点泄气，会不会自己刻意安排的和好局就此破裂？到时候好不容易冷静下来的樱木又要天天对他咆哮流川枫这个臭屁王怎样怎样怎样。想到这里洋平头一个比两个大。算了算了，顺其自然吧。</p><p>下午第一堂课的时候，樱木没有出现在教室，不算意外，也许在休息室长凳上睡过头了；下午第二堂课下课铃响，樱木还是没有出现，这小子搞什么鬼？放学，社团活动时间到，樱木的座位还是空空如也。</p><p>洋平和大楠走到球馆门口时，彩子跑过来问他们：“樱木花道今天没来上课吗？”洋平一头雾水，告诉彩子早上樱木来学校了，中午好像去体育馆练习然后就再也没见人。“这家伙，又偷懒吗？”彩子生气地撅着嘴，走到球场中间集合队员。洋平顺着彩子的方向看了过去，晴子坐在场边的椅子上翻着材料，虽然洋平没有去仔细数篮球部的队员，但从晴子有些失落的表情里就能看出，流川枫今天没有来。</p><p>下过一场小雨后的夕阳虽然红艳但却带冷峻，用这个词形容电车上流川的表情再适合不过了。</p><p>流川闭着眼睛抱手靠在座椅上，耳机里不时地发出模糊间断的声响。樱木在一旁盯着流川忍住怒气不爆发，可恶，这个死狐狸男又来多管闲事。</p><p>中午在篮球部休息室换衣服时刚好遇见了臭狐狸，虽然天天放学一起走，但是见面打招呼还是一声不屑的哼。最近运动量上来了之后身体还是有点吃不消，正在扭扭手臂转转脖子，臭狐狸突然撞上来，虽然不算重，差点没扯到背伤疼死。</p><p>被撞之后的樱木哇哇大叫，冲上去就暴揍流川，没想到流川手更快，一把抓住了樱木的手腕，面无表情的看着他。</p><p>“流川！你干嘛！”樱木忍着疼，喊的更大声了。</p><p>“这种程度就疼了？”</p><p>“你这个没礼貌的家伙，撞到人都不道歉的啊！”樱木试图挣脱流川的手，但有伤在身还是拧不过他。</p><p>“如果你还想打篮球的话，就乖乖按时去医院。”冷冷的甩下这句话，流川松开了手。</p><p>樱木揉着被抓疼的手，抬头看见流川拎着他的书包就往外走。樱木正要开口骂臭狐狸你拿我书包干嘛，流川已经靠在门柱上朝他喊了一句：“白痴，快点。”</p><p>又是相似的单方面嚷嚷，另一方无语的场景。樱木觉得自己的暴躁程度越来越超过理智管理的范围，以前面对流川的挑衅还只是生会儿气然后各干各的，自从出院以来每一个和流川相处的时刻，每次拌嘴生气吵架反应过来之后，都像中了圈套一般被流川牵着鼻子走。这次也不例外，一路上追着流川嚷嚷臭狐狸你少故作姿态你这个偷袭男，等自己稍微平静下来的时候，已经坐在诊疗室里接受复查了。</p><p>电车再过几个站就到樱木家附近了，樱木还是在生气，他甚至想干脆把流川丢在车上让他一路睡到终点站。但樱木花道终究是樱木花道，这个念头让他在脑内充分暗爽过之后，还是推了推流川，提醒他到站下车了。</p><p>风有点凉，两个人并排走着，也没说什么话。</p><p>到樱木家门口时，流川抬头看了看那盏路灯，嗯，还是好暗。</p><p>樱木在门前停住了脚步，如果今天还是用往常那样用挖苦流川的方式的道别，那自己是不是太不成熟了。在诊疗室里医生说话语气平静，但是还是压低了声音骂了樱木几句，如果现在就开始自以为是不来复查和跟进下一阶段的复健，再拖一个礼拜，你就和运动生涯说再见吧。自己确实粗心大意，也不可否认是有一点得意忘形，虽然不知道流川是如何知道自己没有按时去医院，但这一次狐狸也算是帮了自己。可是客套的话又说不出口，只能站在原地不停的翻钥匙然后想应该说点什么。</p><p>流川手插在裤兜里，冷静地看着白痴翻了快五分钟的包。</p><p>“喂，流川”樱木鼓起勇气，“你要不要进来吃点东西？”其实才说完樱木就后悔了，第一次在心里骂了自己一句白痴，给臭狐狸一个天大的面子说一句谢谢再见不就得了吗，说什么吃东西，家里有什么能吃的东西……樱木从未像现在这样期待过流川骂自己一句大白痴然后转身离开。</p><p>“好啊。”<br/>嘭嗵，是樱木心落地顺便凉了的声音。</p><p>樱木家虽然旧，但被收拾的很整洁。流川脱鞋进屋的那刻其实是有点吃惊的，他以为白痴这种单细胞生物肯定把家弄的一团糟，所以看到整整齐齐的内室时，还是把意外二字写在了脸上。</p><p>“你这是什么表情”，樱木嘟囔了一句，转身进厨房打算从没有什么食物的冰箱里刨出一点能吃的东西来。</p><p>流川把两人的书包靠着墙角放下，坐到了桌前。在试图去找客厅灯的开关的同时，心里叹息了一句：这小子回家都不开灯的吗？左右寻找着，突然看到了桌上的一封信。其实流川从来对别人的隐私没有任何兴趣，目光之所以多停留了一阵是因为他似乎在信上看到了自己的名字。扫过几行之后，一声突如其来的咆哮穿透了他的耳膜。</p><p>“臭流川！不许看！！啊！这是晴子小姐给我的信啊！！”樱木从厨房踱步出来，三步跳到流川跟前一把扯走了信胡乱地塞到一旁，手上端着的一杯满满当当的牛奶差点洒了一地。</p><p>没开灯的客厅又黑又暗，窗外微弱的路灯只给了屋内一半光明，流川坐在剪影里，樱木看不清他的表情。流川叹了一声气，明明也不是什么要紧的内容，只不过写了几句自己要结束集训返校归队和得到了去美国的推荐机会。暗黄的光线正好抹在了樱木气急败坏的脸上，流川突然想起这小子在面对泽北拦截时硬是不传球给他，还没来头的用赌气的口吻说了一句“我也要去美国”，流川回想了一下自己那本背了一半忘了大半的托福单词书，无奈的摇摇头，心里念了一句：白痴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“哟，流川，好久不见。”</p><p>正在便利店翻速食的流川呆呆的抬起头。</p><p>“……三井前辈。”</p><p>斜挎着运动包的三井抱着一堆可乐，饶有兴致地打量着蹲在即食冷藏柜前的流川。</p><p>“训练到这会儿才吃饭，你小子干劲十足嘛。”三井伸头看了看，流川左手拿着寿司右手捧着饭团，一副正在纠结的样子。</p><p>“试试这个吧，营养十足又美味呀！”流川顺着三井的手往旁边货架望过去，从上到下整整齐齐的全口味家庭装买二赠一高热量薯片。</p><p>这哪里营养了……</p><p>看着被自己捉弄的流川满头黑线，三井哈哈大笑起来，“吃垃圾食品也是一种生活乐趣啊。有没有兴趣等下1 on 1？”三井下巴一仰，兴致勃勃。</p><p>“前辈，请问哪种食物比较有营养。”流川扭过头，继续在冷藏柜里扫视。</p><p>这小子……三井在心里切了一声，本来还想单挑一下受过青年队集训的流川，看来他今天胜负欲好像没有那么强啊。三井走到流川旁边弯下腰，认真地帮他看了起来。</p><p>“这个吧”，三井指了指冷藏柜角落最不起眼的两件商品，“玉米浓汤和牛油果色拉。”刚回头就对上了流川一副不信任的眼神，三井马上解释道：“真的啊，以前我脚伤住院天天吃寿司便当饭团，都吃烦了，偶尔换换口味也不错。”</p><p>流川半信半疑地放下寿司，拿起了角落里只有寥寥几盒的冷藏浓汤和色拉。</p><p>两人在便利店门口告别后，三井往马路对面的车站走了过去。等车间隙，三井展开想了想，流川枫家住在这附近吗？之前看他回家好像不是这个方向吧？</p><p>流川进门把一盒色拉和一碗冰凉的固状玉米浓汤放到樱木面前时，樱木心里犯起了嘀咕，死狐狸搞我呢？这是什么东西？嫌我家没什么吃的，出去半个多小时就买回来这俩玩意儿？</p><p>流川表面看上去很镇静，其实他心里也有点怵，为什么要听三井这个不靠谱的前辈买什么色拉，还不如买几盒泡面呢。色拉从包装看上去很多，打开了之后稀稀松松也没有多少，肯定是不够吃的了。好在流川天生一副冷静脸，他干脆放弃思考，淡定地看着正在对桌上奇怪食物冒汗的樱木花道。</p><p>“那，那我就先开动了。”樱木对着有些陌生的食物咽了咽口水，拿起了一次性餐具准备食用。</p><p>是真的饿了，也来不及思考，第一口下去的时候觉得这碗菜叶子味道古怪，随便扒拉几口之后竟然觉得好像还不错？另一碗固体土豆泥虽然有点凉，但味道也还说得过去。樱木用余光扫了一眼包装盒，明明写的汤，流川这个笨蛋是不是被骗了，这世界上还有凝固的汤？</p><p>吃到快一半的时候，樱木突然停下，他抬头看了看抱着手坐在他对面的流川，可恶，竟然忘记分他一点，这家伙也没吃吧？</p><p>樱木讪讪地挠挠头，但还是装作有气势地问流川：“喂狐狸，你这个笨蛋竟然忘记叫我分你一点，还好本天才想起来你也没吃饭，不过，不过这个已经被我吃了一半了，虽然我也不饿了，但是你还是喝点牛奶吧，哇哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>樱木有点愧疚，自己叫流川来家里吃东西结果冰箱里除了一盒牛奶什么都没有，最后还把流川买回来的外食独占了。</p><p>“你吃完了？”流川看了看剩下的半盒色拉。</p><p>“是，是啊！”樱木摸了摸跟空腹没什么区别的肚子，试图用这种陪饿的方式来弥补自己的冒失。</p><p>流川没说话，起身把桌上的浓汤盒端进厨房，微波炉传出工作的声音后，他走回桌前，从购物袋里拿出了压在最底下的袋装色拉酱，熟练地撕开挤出，用刚刚樱木吃过的一次性叉子缓缓地拌开。叮——是微波炉完成任务的声音，流川端出加热好的玉米浓汤放在桌上，双手合十虔诚地对着食物说：“我开动了。”</p><p>热浓汤的玉米奶香和色拉酱衬着牛油果的清爽，以流川面前的碗为圆心，侵略性地往周遭空气中弥漫开来。</p><p>可……可恶。</p><p>“流川枫！！你为什么刚刚不告诉我！！你好狡猾啊你这个臭狐狸！！！”樱木又一次火冒三丈，真不该对这个臭小子抱有什么同情心理，枉我湘北天才还对他愧疚了一分钟，不对！十秒！要不是这是自己家，樱木一定会掀桌然后把死狐狸按在墙角暴打。</p><p>流川淡定地把最后一勺浓汤送到嘴前，抬眼看了看对面握着拳怒火中烧的白痴，“最后一口，要不要？”</p><p>樱木明知流川说话总是一个语气，但刚刚那句分明就是在挑衅嘛！好你个流川枫，我就不该对你抱有期待，不该不该不该！！简直变本加厉，比以前更可恶！！樱木声音提高一个八度，对着流川挖苦打击讽刺十八连。恰巧经过巷口的路人都忍不住停下来，探头看看里面到底是哪家小夫妻又在吵架。</p><p>啪，球场最后一个灯关上之后，良田和石井一起从体育馆走出来。</p><p>今天的训练弄的有点晚，下午流川和樱木双双缺席。良田觉得自己队长的尊严收到了冲击，十分生气，结束了常规训练之后又组织了两场练习赛，彩子都觉得今天良田的气势大的吓人，拉住了想劝他两场比赛会让大家过度疲劳的晴子。</p><p>“哎？”石井停住了脚步，良田回头，问他怎么了。</p><p>“这是……这是流川同学的自行车吧？”石井朝自行车棚指了指。良田侧目一看，确实是流川那辆红色自行车。</p><p>“今天他来上课没？”良田有些烦躁，掏了掏耳朵看向与流川同班的石井。</p><p>“早上是来了的，中午之后就不见人了。下午老师还找他呢，也不在。”</p><p>“莫名其妙！”良田心里更堵了，他下定决心今晚要把那本关于领导力的书再看一遍，“这两个家伙……不可饶恕！”</p><p>石井不知道该怎么接话，摸了摸滴在自己脸上的雨滴，“宫城队长，我们快走吧，雨要下大了。”</p><p>哗啦哗啦——</p><p>雨势渐渐变大，流川端着半杯牛奶，看着窗外用公文包顶在头顶小跑的路人。</p><p>白痴其实是最好哄的。虽然流川也没有过哄其他人的经验，但在他看来，前一分钟还暴跳如雷埋怨自己奸诈狡猾不告诉他浓汤需要加热，色拉可以拌酱，故意看他笑话又挑衅他；后一分钟等自己从书包里拿出平常补充体力用的巧克力能量棒之后，他又瞬间冷静，夺过能量棒跑到一旁奸笑着啃起来，时不时回头给自己一个「我赢了」的眼神。</p><p>真是个彻底的大白痴。</p><p>“喂狐狸，你带伞了吗？”樱木边咀嚼着，边撕开最后一根能量棒。</p><p>糟了。</p><p>流川想起来今天中午背上白痴的书包出门后就直接走向电车站，自行车还停在学校。瞟了一眼墙上的时钟，已经错过了末班车的时间。顿时对自己有点无语，怎么在这个白痴身上花了这么多时间。</p><p>流川摇摇头，冷眼看向吃了满嘴巧克力的樱木，“你家电话在哪里？”</p><p>“啊？……唔”樱木大口咽下，抬了抬手，“在那边，你要干嘛？”</p><p>“打电话给家里，今天回不去了。”</p><p>拿起听筒时流川回头看了一眼愣在原地嘴里还塞着巧克力棒一副「你说什么」的阿米巴虫，这白痴吃惊的样子，想不到还挺可爱的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>房间里只亮着一盏瓦数不高的台灯，淅沥沥的雨没节奏的拍打着窗户。樱木坐在床边，有些烦躁，他分不清是窗外渐大的雨势或是浴室里隐约的淋浴声让自己有些心烦意乱。透过房门还能看见散乱在屋外墙角的两个书包，樱木深呼一口气，试图压制住情绪不稳定带来的紧张。</p><p>浴室里的水声还在哗啦啦的响。</p><p>没什么的樱木花道，两万球投篮集训时也不和高宫大楠那四个家伙挤在一个屋里了吗？这会儿还只是两个人，没什么的。樱木一边说服着自己，一边开始对自己内心产生的另一种情绪感到害怕，这件事如果放在一个学期以前，他是根本不会让流川踏进自己家门半步的。他努力的去回想流川对自己说过的一切臭屁可恶目中无人的话，到头来，从前心里那种怒不可遏的感觉，却淡的如同拍打在窗沿的雨声，虽然吵，但好像已经成为了生活中必然的一种存在。</p><p>到底是从什么时候开始，不再发自内心的讨厌流川枫了？</p><p>哗啦。是浴室莲蓬头的水落在地面最后一声声响。浴室里静的可怕，只有侥幸垂落的几滴单调的水声。水雾伴随着蒸汽从浴室的门缝里蕴蕴散出，樱木不自然地抬起头，盯着尚未转动的门把手。</p><p>流川光着上身走出浴室，湿漉漉的刘海搭在额前遮住了眼睛，胡乱的用毛巾擦了一下，就顺手把带着香波味的湿毛巾甩到了樱木的头上。</p><p>“我洗好了。”</p><p>樱木愣了两秒，一把抓下毛巾，“喂！你在别人家里都这么随便的吗！”</p><p>流川没理他，穿过屋子走到床边坐下，顺了一瓶在地上的矿泉水，干脆的拧开，一饮而尽。</p><p>樱木有点生气，但时间不早了自己也有点累，懒得理这个没礼貌的臭狐狸，樱木抓着毛巾径直朝浴室走去，重重的甩上门以示不满。</p><p>流川捋了捋头发，往床上坐了坐顺势靠在墙上。樱木的房间里东西少的可怜，不远的书桌上有两本上学期的教科书，流川都不用走近看就知道那书大概只翻过两次跟新的没什么区别，毕竟，自己的书也是这样。书桌旁的墙上贴着一张纸，扭扭曲曲的字看不清但是句末至少打了五个惊叹号，流川懒得下床，直起身子往前凑着看了看。</p><p>「天才樱木必胜！打败流川枫！！！！！！」</p><p>右下的角落竟然还画了一只狐狸瘫倒在地上求饶的小画像。</p><p>白痴。</p><p>窗外的雨变小了些，流川从外套的包里掏出了MD，塞上耳机跟着里面的对话断断续续的念了起来。</p><p>还没跟着念完一个单元的内容，樱木啪的打开浴室门，气冲冲的跑进房间，一屁股坐到了流川旁边。</p><p>流川摘下一只耳机，看向樱木，有点吃惊。这白痴洗澡这么快？</p><p>“我不会铺地铺，今天你得睡这张床了！如果你敢挤我的话绝对饶不了你！睡觉！”不带换气地说完这句话，樱木表情紧绷地闭上双眼往床上猛然一倒，床头柜上美拉酮宁的药瓶轻轻晃了晃。</p><p>流川扫视了一圈房间，屋子这么小地上的空间还没床上的多。</p><p>讲道理的话，两个大男孩睡在一张单人床上是挺挤的。但樱木克制的固定住了身体背对着流川，打架的时候扭打在一起是家常便饭，可为什么睡在一个被子里不经意的身体接触却让樱木觉得有点不自在。并不是因为对流川讨厌，而正是不排斥这样的触碰才让樱木觉得自己好像陷进了一个怪圈。更糟糕的是，流川身上和头发上有和自己一样的洗浴用品香味。真是太不妙了。</p><p>雨势变小之后并没有停，樱木其实很累，但时不时由远及近的救护车警笛和墙上嗒嗒作响的时钟还是让他意识保持清醒。一旁的流川感觉上呼吸匀称，不知道睡没睡着，之所以是感觉上，是因为樱木不想转身过去看，再直接一点，是不敢。</p><p>之前草草洗完澡还没等完全擦干就跳上床的樱木，渐渐感到背部在隐隐作痛。</p><p>可恶……又来了。</p><p>雨天潮湿的空气打算给樱木好好上一课。时钟上指针滴嗒的跳动着，每流逝一秒，伴随着夜晚的寂静，樱木的背像被撕裂开来，不想让身旁的人察觉，他试图用最小的幅度扭一扭身体，但对持续增加的隐痛于事无补。</p><p>樱木稍稍抬头看了看，药瓶就在床头柜上。只是一系列很简单的动作，起身，拿药，吞下，再睡觉，樱木再一次为自己的犹豫感到懊恼。可恶啊，我为什么要担心自己会不会吵醒这只死狐狸，这臭小子骑自行车都能睡着何况现在是睡觉时间。再说了，就算吵醒了又怎样，这是我家哎，我管他那么多。就这么办了，起来拿，去他的臭狐狸睡眠男。</p><p>樱木刚准备起身。</p><p>“白痴，你的背怎么这么凉”</p><p>几乎是惊坐而起，“流川你……你没睡？”</p><p>流川转过身来平躺着，侧头看了看满身虚汗的樱木，“你的背在疼？”</p><p>樱木很想逞强，但困意夹杂着背痛的不断刺激让他在精神上放松了对流川保持的刻意。他点点头，顺手指了指药瓶，“我忘记吃药了。”</p><p>流川顺势坐起，伸手拿起药瓶倒出一粒美拉酮宁，又低头看了看地上的矿泉水瓶，空了，他起身走到书桌前拧开了一瓶未打开的矿泉水，转身递给了樱木。</p><p>樱木接过水摇摇头，“一粒不够，我得吃三粒。”</p><p>向来波澜不惊的流川脸上浮现出一丝愠怒，他把药瓶推远了一点，“吃多了你会变成大白痴。”</p><p>樱木怔住，这句话好像洋平对自己说过？</p><p>本想深入思考一下臭狐狸怎么会说和洋平一样的话，怎么会知道这药不能多吃，但「大白痴」这个词引爆了潜在的理智，樱木不顾背痛跳起来，指着流川又是一阵嚷嚷。流川一句嘴也没有回，用手撩着头发，静静的看着红毛白痴上蹿下跳。</p><p>最终结果：只吃了一粒。樱木赌着气再次躺下，一番闹腾之后反倒精神了一些，平躺了一会儿发现同样平躺着的流川也没睡着。他用余光瞄了几眼流川，原来这家伙安静的时候也挺人畜无害的嘛。</p><p>“喂流川”，趁着这个睡眠男还没沉睡，樱木先开口，“晴子小姐说……啊不，听别人说，你要去美国了？”</p><p>“也许。”</p><p>“也，也许？你这家伙不会是没有美国的学校要你吧，哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>“……”流川侧头瞟了眼一脸得意的白痴，“我只是还没做好决定。”</p><p>“决定？”樱木一脸疑惑。</p><p>“睡了。”说完流川闭上眼，下一秒就进入了深度睡眠。</p><p>切，装模做样什么，谁管你要不要去美国。樱木赌气式的闭上眼睛，哼，美国，反正我也要去，臭狐狸能被选进青年队一定是因为我受伤了，天才樱木不会让你一直得意下去的！走着瞧吧！</p><p>在流川只给了一粒美拉酮宁的那瞬间，樱木就决定了，往常自己都是睡得着的时候直接睡，睡不着就吃一把，如果这一粒药没让自己睡着，明天起床就剁了流川。</p><p>挤着两个人的床比平时温暖一些，烦躁的雨声和时钟声都变得柔和起来。背部的撕裂渐渐平复，臭狐狸的呼吸均匀又稳健，伴随着他胸前的起伏，好像无声的摇篮曲，编织成一个安静温柔的空间。熟睡前的紧绷感被柔化消散，大概半夜两点左右，两个人的身体完全的靠在了一起，也有交织在一起的部分。</p><p>至少手是这样的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今天仔细回味了一首常听歌的歌词，觉得十分动人</p><p>Tonight they trace a fragile curve</p><p>The dim horizon that you serve</p><p>Holy movement, holy sound</p><p>A whisper rising from the ground</p><p> </p><p>理想中的绝美爱情，流花专属无误了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木是最后一个知道流川通过了托福考试的人，在篮球部队员们热烈讨论并赞叹想不到流川也有认真学习这一面的时候，樱木只是嗤之以鼻，切，那家伙只是走运而已。大家已经对这两位首发之间的互相吐槽司空见惯，没人在意，一笑带过。</p><p>只有樱木知道，自己是最无法说出真心祝福的那个人。</p><p>社团活动结束后，天还微微亮着，临近春假又没什么重大比赛，留下来练习的人并不多。适当的松懈是保证持续性的秘诀——这是良田从另一本关于团队与领导的书中新学到的，没有组织额外练习，收拾了一下东西就往休息室去了。</p><p>“花道，还不走吗？”良田准备关灯时，发现樱木还在篮下做跳投练习。</p><p>“我还要继续练习”，樱木左手轻轻扶着球，往空中一划，优美的弧度带来了入框干脆的轻响，“良亲你先走吧，明天见。”</p><p>“拜，明天见。”</p><p>良田离开后，樱木静静的在球场站了五分钟。</p><p>一个人回家的路比平时长了许多，没有了樱木军团四人组，果然还是少了很多乐趣。切，樱木转念一想，就算那四个家伙在，也是挤在洋平那张小破车上，还不如自己走来的快。樱木加快了脚步，可是回家的路好像也没有因此变的更近。</p><p>这是流川请假不在学校，没送他回家的第一周。</p><p>其实到后来也说不上是送了，樱木觉得流川可能只是在执行篮球部的任务而已：把一个背受过伤的天才放在自行车后座上，然后往北村综合病院旁的小巷一路狂飙。如果说一开始流川没有拒绝这个任务让樱木大吃一惊的话，那后面每一个一起回家的傍晚营造出的不真实感足以让樱木重新思考这到底是不是现实世界。</p><p>那个目中无人的狐狸，为他背过书包，买过饮料，撑过雨伞，在自行车颠簸时伸手护过他，在他忙着挖苦流川差点被车蹭到时一把将他抓回来。每次到樱木家门前时，流川只是停留片刻，等樱木翻到钥匙开门后，便离开了。</p><p>不算繁华的街区，巷口的路灯还是很昏暗。可当樱木看到那个模糊而熟悉的身影时，心里莫名的悸动还是让他慌了神。</p><p>樱木没有停留，径直走向家门，灯下的人也没往前迈一步，只是站在阴影不明的区域中一言不发。</p><p>“你”，樱木顿了顿，回头转身，“你以后不用送我了，我的背伤恢复的差不多了。”</p><p>没有应答。</p><p>“我听说你要去美国了，不过即使你不在，湘北今年照样能拿下全国大赛冠军。”</p><p>阴影中的人手插在裤兜里，不接话。</p><p>“流川，你小子可不要再嚣张了，我听说美国打篮球厉害的人多了去了，山王小和尚那家伙在美国也不过是板凳队员而已。”不是的，樱木不是想说这句话的，头脑一时空白，能确定的是，这句话言不由衷。</p><p>“又来了。”流川往前走了一步，脚下旅行用的背包留在了阴影里。</p><p>“总之”，樱木摆摆手，“我总有一天能赢过你。”</p><p>流川从球袋里取出篮球，扬起下巴，语气平和，“你过来。”</p><p>樱木不由得想到了那个主动挑衅流川和他在体育馆一战的夜晚，如果非要用一次1 on 1来作为他们之间的告别，那自己一定要使出全力。混蛋，为什么在我没有打败你之前你就要逃跑，你一定是怕输给我天才樱木没有办法面对自己吧。</p><p>樱木走朝路灯下走去，准备接过篮球。</p><p>或许有点突兀吧，但流川实在不知道应该怎样应对下一秒。从看到樱木从巷口渐渐走近时，他就思考了一万种开口的方式。他不知道为什么自己不接樱木的话，也不知道自己为什么要把篮球拿出来，这一切好像都是从前生活固有的思维模式形成的条件反射，但他不是想这样做。</p><p>嗯，是有点突兀了。流川把篮球往后一甩，一把抓住了樱木的手腕。</p><p>樱木被流川反常的行为吓到了，迅速回神间喊道，“你干嘛？！”</p><p>流川的手力气很大，抓的樱木生疼，“我说过，如果你不想被换走，就拼死命的跟着来吧。”</p><p>樱木费劲地反抗着，但还是被牢牢抓住，他有些生气，“死流川你在说什么啊？你别以为我不敢揍你，你放开。”</p><p>“我不在的这几天你有好好练习吗”，流川并未松开手，反而更用力，“休息了半年，也还是只会逞口舌之能，这就是你想打败我的方式？”</p><p>樱木彻底被激怒了，“你到底想说什么！我要怎样练习用不着你来指挥我，你少在那边装腔作势了。你跑来我家就是为了挖苦我吗，你松手，你到底想干什么！”</p><p>“我到底想干什么”，流川眼中藏着一湾深不见底的湖水，他松开了手，一把将樱木拉进了怀里，“我也不知道啊……”</p><p>情绪如洪水一般释放，大约是自己的脸贴贴到了流川的耳朵那瞬间，樱木明白了这些天来自己心中所有未知的，想让他逃避的但又深深被他克制住的情绪。他不想管会不会有路人看见，也不想管这样子是不是不太合乎常规，如果不保持住这个拥抱下一秒流川就要远走高飞的话，那真是太便宜这个臭狐狸了，至少也要等我把他打败再走吧。</p><p>可恶啊，你这只狡猾的狐狸。</p><p>樱木咬紧嘴唇，双手用力环住了流川的背。</p><p>没有谁会去在意巷口有多少人经过，那盏从樱木小学时就在这的路灯给了他们最好的包庇，昏黄的光线，交错的阴影，还有那个顺着墙角滚远的篮球。流川从来不是不善言辞的人，但在心里堆积的冲动和隐忍实在难说出口，他真的觉得怀里这个轻轻发抖的白痴蠢到无可救药，关于是否要去美国，早在两人同宿的那个雨夜他就回答的明明白白了——也许会去美国，只是还没做好决定。</p><p>在去美国之前，先成为日本第一的高中生。白痴，你至少也要成为第二吧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我无数次的思考过，关于流川和樱木未来的可能。<br/>我觉得他们不是那种为了情情爱爱会去放弃自己未来的人，篮球是他们的梦想，也是连接他们的羁绊。只是，再单细胞的生物，在面临重大决定时，多多少少还是会犹豫的吧。况且他们也那么在乎对方。</p><p> </p><p>最近沉闷的生活迎来了转机，为自己鼓个掌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木盯着书包里露出的半只耳机，虽然海边风很大，但是微妙的震动还是能感觉到MD里的节奏没有停。其实他对流川每天都在听什么非常好奇，偶尔会在飞驰的自行车后座上听到流川跟着别扭的念什么。是英文会话吗？那家伙肯定完全听不懂吧哈哈哈哈。虽然嘴上说着对臭狐狸的一切根本不关心，但是好奇心还是驱使他拿起了那只耳机。</p><p>“你在干什么白痴。”</p><p>樱木本能地甩开即将凑近耳畔的耳机，俨然一副我根本没兴趣听的样子。</p><p>“走了，别让前辈等太久。”流川把耳机塞回书包，回头看了一眼还坐在沙滩上瞪着他的红毛，“快点。”</p><p>春假的第一天，明明应该是在家睡大觉的日子，良田那个臭小子非要组织什么社团集体活动，把大家拉来江之岛野餐聚会。不过还好这小子良心发现，不，应该是他也早起无能吧，把集合时间定在了下午。樱木转身看了看湘南港办公室门前的时钟，差不多是该集合了。</p><p>野餐的氛围很好，至少大家都来了。良田看着靠在树下打瞌睡的流川，心里很感激，这小子难得会参加除了球队集训外的团体活动，虽然这种非训练集体外出活动在湘北篮球部是史无前例的第一次，但是全员到齐还是让良田在内心自我感动了一把，暗自感叹那些枯燥但又不得不读的团队默契培养书没白看。</p><p>“哟，是我们的新经理啊。”三井朝远远走来的晴子招招手。</p><p>“三井前辈好。”晴子礼貌的鞠躬，“哥哥说他结束了补习之后就来，我先过来帮忙。”</p><p>“嘛，这里暂时还没有女生什么事，你去找彩子吧。”说完三井拉了拉系在头上的运动头巾，搬起了一整箱可口可乐。</p><p>彩子正在准备着餐具，闲聊中晴子得知三井前辈之所以能不准备考试来帮忙，是因为他已经获得了两所学校的入学邀请。冬选赛上这家伙可是拼命在表现啊，彩子言语中流露着羡慕和欣赏。不远处的三井正自信的笑着和良田拌嘴，晴子在心里默默念了一句：哥哥，你也要加油啊。</p><p>初春午后的海风比想象中要凉，但木暮和赤木的出席还是让大家热情高涨，虽然大考在即，这一刻什么都不重要了。赤木还是一副队长口吻去交代良田篮球部的事务，虽然良田有些不耐烦但还是乖乖的点头。真好啊，如果那个夏天再长一点就好了呢。</p><p>聚餐持续到了傍晚，三井问樱木要不要一起坐电车回家，良田一脸不屑的说，伤员有特殊照顾有人送啊，你去凑什么热闹。</p><p>傍晚的海风吹散了浓密的云层，流川推着自行车缓慢的走着，他很想一脚把后座上那个白痴踹下来，在沙滩上推着载重83公斤的单细胞生物的自行车即使对赤木来说也是一种负担吧？流川一眼就能看穿樱木心中这点小算盘，要是自己先开口让他到公路上再坐上来，那个白痴一定能借此机会大肆发挥然后挖苦他是个弱力男。奇怪的胜负欲一涌而上，流川拥有强大的表情管理能力，虽然手上负担很重但看上去还是云淡风轻。</p><p>不过，确实很累啊。</p><p>其实樱木也没有那么不像话，又或许是真的被晚霞所吸引，他跳下车张开双臂往海边跑去，流川在内心吐槽樱木幼稚的同时也松了一口气，转了转酸胀的手腕。</p><p>海浪拍打着沙滩，又卷着金色的夕阳退回远处的大海。</p><p>流川坐在沙滩上，掏出了耳机。</p><p>“喂流川枫，你今天没和大家说你下学期会留在湘北的事啊？”樱木抛着散落在沙滩上的贝克，朝流川走去，还没等流川回话，樱木便没心没肺的哈哈大笑起来，“你是不是怕大家猜测你怕自己在美国又被山王光头打爆？”</p><p>流川第一次在心里想把白痴这个称呼升级为弱智。</p><p>樱木走到流川身边坐下，“其实，我挺感动的。”</p><p>“什么？”流川放下了拿在手上的耳机，对突然正经的白痴略感意外。</p><p>“就是，”樱木翻弄着手里的贝克，“我是篮球部第一个知道你会继续留下来的人。”</p><p>“安西老师也知道。”</p><p>樱木由正经变为无语的表情其实十分好笑，流川喜欢看他这种反复无常的样子，尤其是被自己操控着的情绪转换。</p><p>“为什么感动？”流川主动开口，樱木难得感性的一面的确引起了他的好奇心。</p><p>“不知道，就这么觉得的。”</p><p>意料中的答案。</p><p>海浪逐渐喧嚣，单薄的外套已经不能抵抗寒冷，流川塞上耳机准备起身去推自行车时，樱木一把拉住了他，“喂，你一天到晚到底在听什么？”</p><p>流川顺势蹲下，把另一只耳机塞进樱木耳里。</p><p>If you’d just believe your whole world would change.<br/>
New power generation, you’ve got to rearrange.<br/>
We’ve got.</p><p>樱木猜流川一定也听不懂这歌在说什么，不过有那么一瞬间觉得眼前一身浅蓝运动服推着女式自行车的臭狐狸还挺酷的。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>今天晚上本打算早点休息，结果刚刚和朋友讨论起了流川MD里那首new power generation，于是就脑洞风暴了一组。以前看到有人说流哥是那种心里只有篮球别无他物的人，我和朋友倒不这么觉得，谁知道他有没有在我们看不见的地方摇摆～<br/>这篇算是突发奇想，和之前的有一点相关又算是独立出来的，纯给自己看个乐呵<br/>作为一个funk爱好者和流哥有相似的音乐品味，感到很微妙。同时赞美井上雄彦的一切不经意的刻画人物的手法，有太多梗值得去玩了</p><p> </p><p>我爱的男孩果然是我喜欢的丝带儿！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>樱木结束了复健后，带着一身酸痛走到了电车站。明明已经恢复的差不多了，可还是要做枯燥的器械治疗，治疗师在开始前笑脸盈盈的说今天的任务很轻松哦，一小时后满头大汗走出理疗室的樱木深深的觉得自己被骗了。微笑着的魔鬼真是可怕。</p><p>今天是周四，午后的电车不算太挤，樱木找到一个座位准备坐下打个盹，眼睛还没完全合上就被人拍了拍肩膀，樱木有些不耐烦，但还是抬起了头。</p><p>“哟，好久不见啊，樱木同学。”</p><p>“刺猬头？”</p><p>仙道温柔的笑笑，指了指樱木旁边的空座，“我可以坐下吗？”</p><p>仙道还是老样子，在得到樱木的点头准许坐下后便泰然自若的聊起来。樱木看着刺猬头一副休闲打扮，脚边还放着一个加长版的运动包，感叹道：“这是你们陵南的新运动包吗？好奇怪啊。”</p><p>仙道哈哈大笑，“这是钓鱼包呀。”</p><p>“钓鱼？！”樱木瞳孔地震十级，“刺猬头，你这家伙不会还在为去年输掉县大赛耿耿于怀吧？”</p><p>“哈？”仙道显然没有跟上樱木的思维逻辑，但还是笑着回答樱木，“我平时也会去钓鱼啊，今天没什么风浪，把这种黄金时间浪费在教室岂不是太可惜了？喏，给你看看我的新装备。”仙道刚拉开钓鱼包拉链，一个粉红色画着爱心的信封从包里掉了出来。</p><p>“这是什么？”樱木拾起信封，满脸疑惑。</p><p>“哎呀，”仙道不好意思的挠挠头，接过信封，“这是同学给我的信。”</p><p>“同学？”樱木敏锐地捕捉到了仙道的局促，“不会是你们学校女生给你写的吧？”见仙道苦笑着不接话，樱木一把搂住仙道的肩膀奸笑着说，“嘿，你这刺猬头，女人缘不错嘛？”</p><p>仙道笑着耸耸肩，把信放回了包里，一副扳回一局的样子对樱木说：“流川那家伙每天都会收到不少吧？他的亲卫队可是名震神奈川呀。”</p><p>流川那家伙每天都会收到不少吧。</p><p>樱木不得不承认这句话让他今夜失眠了。虽然曾经也有女同学让樱木转交情书给同是篮球队的流川枫，但樱木从来没把这件事放在心上，甚至住院治疗时还不屑的跟洋平吐槽过，湘北那个什么流川枫亲卫队真是太没品味了！陌生的懊恼情绪在心中发酵，樱木有生以来第一次想知道那些不矜持的亲卫队队员到底给臭狐狸写了些什么，从来没有收到过女生情书的樱木满脑子胡思乱想，会不会是像高宫那家伙经常看的庸俗小说里那样「流川枫我愿意把我的一切都给你」，还是会羞涩的写一句「流川同学我喜欢你，请和我交往」。</p><p>可恶。樱木抱着手坐在床上，任凭心里的烦躁，生气，还有掩盖不住的失落情绪疯狂蔓延。</p><p>抬头看看墙上的时钟，已经凌晨一点多了，樱木一把抓过床头柜上的药瓶，比想象中过轻的重量和没有药片撞击瓶身产生的细碎让樱木迟疑了一秒，随即打开盖子看了看，最后一片美拉酮宁也没有了。</p><p>绝望地倒在枕头上，明明是自己头发上的香波味，为什么要想起那夜躺在身侧的流川，为什么要生气，更可恶的是，为什么会难过。</p><p>洋平第二天便察觉了樱木的异常，一整个早上，樱木要么是趴在桌上呼呼大睡，要么是面无表情的去抠课桌上那个天才字样。</p><p>“哎，花道，你怎么了？心不在焉的。”课间时洋平看向还是蔫蔫的樱木，他确定这位天才肯定遇到什么麻烦了，不然课间休息这种激情自由活动时间他会甘心坐在教室？</p><p>“洋平，”樱木一脸认真，“我是天才吧？”</p><p>“是啊，怎么了？”</p><p>“那为什么没有女生给我写信？”</p><p>“这嘛……”洋平抓抓头，“大概你和三井那小子一种体质，比较招男孩子欣赏？”话音未落前洋平就做好了逃生的准备，以他对樱木花道的了解，这句调侃绝对少不了一顿头槌。</p><p>“真的是这样吗？”樱木闷闷不乐的反问了一句，趴在课桌上呆呆地望着黑板。</p><p>很反常呢。洋平看着不大正常的樱木，心中闪过了数个可能的想法。</p><p>午休时，樱木异常的困倦，可脑袋又不听话的精神。这种矛盾的感觉只有过一次，那就是流川在自己家夜宿后的第二晚，樱木挣扎到深夜还是睡不着，他一口气灌下了好几片助眠药，心中的纠结与困惑顽强的对抗着美拉酮宁的药效，心跳加速，但浑身疲惫，闭上眼睛是自己想删除的与流川独处的片段，可最终只能满身冷汗地在床上转辗到清晨，带着一身疲惫踏进校门。</p><p>又是这种感觉，竟然是在中午，竟然是在没有助眠药捣乱下的该死的中午。</p><p>烦躁肆意的引导着樱木，走向了楼顶阳台。</p><p>看到脸色不佳的大白痴推开铁门的时候，流川正靠坐在门边的墙下，初夏午间柔和的阳光给他的轮廓打上了一个好看的阴影。</p><p>“流川，你……”你怎么会在这里，樱木按住了下半句话，也对，这天台原来就是睡眠男的午休基地，他在这里也算正常。只是这家伙不去球馆练习，跑来这里闲情逸致什么。想到昨天仙道说的话和眼前流川无表情的侧脸，樱木的烦躁指数逐级上升。</p><p>“你来干什么？”平静的语气，带着一点点戏谑的恶劣。</p><p>“你管我！天台又不是你家的！”樱木赌着气，朝前迈了两步，刻意与臭狐狸拉开距离。</p><p>“这个，是你的东西吧？”</p><p>樱木回头，流川手里拿着一个粉红色的信封，朝着还在生气的樱木摇了摇。</p><p>大脑短路造成的晴天霹雳，就是在这种情景下诞生的吧。</p><p>樱木很有冲动扇自己一个巴掌，要不是昨天在电车上遇到刺猬头，听他说了些没用的口水话，自己怎么会白痴到跑去文具店买这种俗套的信封然后在信纸上写了句极端弱智的骂人的话，装作是死狐狸的爱慕者，趁早晨还没什么人的时候就溜进十班的教室塞进他的课桌。樱木的脑子在高速运转，自己已经用尽全力去模仿他人笔迹，臭狐狸怎么能看出来是他写的，况且也没有署名。狐狸的本性就是奸诈，我要冷静。</p><p>“怎么可能？！我怎么可能会有这种无聊的东西！！”天才强装着镇定，准备捕捉流川表情里一丝一毫的漏洞。</p><p>又是这种逞强的表情。流川垂目扫了一眼信封上笔触扭曲生硬的「流川枫 様」，又挥了挥信封，“拆开看看就知道了。”</p><p>“我才不想看。”樱木说这话时心里很虚，他一面安慰自己没事的，匿名信而已咬死不认就行了，但又很不安，快速的回想着自己有没有在愤怒之下用了臭狐狸这个称呼。</p><p>天台的风随意的拨弄着流川遮住眼睛的刘海，他少有的耐起性子看向白痴有些不安的眼睛，“喂，你在害怕什么？”</p><p>流川起身，朝樱木身边走去，驻足于一个微妙的距离前凑近他的耳边，“到底是什么话不能当面说？”</p><p>宁静的校园里猫咪在慵懒的撒娇，偶尔从远处教室传来了同学不清晰的打闹。樱木的心理防线在流川假装糊涂却心知肚明的暗示中一秒瓦解。他克制着，尽量让自己看起来面不改色，甚至屏蔽了心脏的砰砰乱跳，在狡诈狐狸饶有耐心的等待回答的时候，伸手抓住了流川的肩膀，闭着眼睛胡乱的用嘴角碰上了狐狸有些微凉的双唇。</p><p>我在干什么？</p><p>樱木还没从反思中回过神，流川一把按住了他的头，青涩又恶劣的吻了上去。</p><p>时间大概停顿了几十秒，明明才四月，脑袋炙热得像一把灭不掉的火，慌乱的心脏跳动就像在球场上失手误传了进攻球。臭狐狸的唇间有一丝酸甜，这是……？哦对了，这是放学回家路上自己常买的橘子汽水的味道，是跟流川打赌又逼着面色难堪的流川一瓶吹尽后得意的味道，是自行车驰骋在风中傍晚湘南海岸的味道，是此刻时间凝固的味道，是自己最喜欢的汽水的味道，是臭狐狸说过他最讨厌的汽水的味道。</p><p>上课铃响时，樱木才从旖旎的气氛中乍醒，拉了拉有些歪斜的领口，准备朝教室走去。到了楼梯间转角，樱木有些尴尬的戳了戳流川，“喂，我们还算是好队友吧？”</p><p>流川回头，淡淡的看着他，“你算什么好队友？”手插在裤兜里无所谓的缓步着，在和樱木错身分别前一秒停住了脚步，碰了碰樱木的手心，“最多是个还算努力的白痴而已。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>朋友那天说，流和花之间不可能有那种我爱你的俗套表白，他们和世俗不同的咧（深津上身）</p><p>那只能直接啵啵了嘛……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，今天我们就举行一场练习赛吧，为赤木同学木暮同学，和三井同学。”安西教练推了推眼镜，“樱木同学，你也参加吧。”</p><p>“哦！老爹，终于让我天才樱木上场了吗！嘿，小三，我不会让你输的太惨的，这是我这个天才送你最珍贵的毕业礼物哟。”</p><p>“真不知道哪里来的自信。”三井边拉护膝边挑眉笑着看向樱木，好歹也是参加过全国大赛的人，还是这么不成熟。</p><p>“那么在等赤木和木暮同学来之前，大家先做一做热身运动吧。”安西说着，朝樱木招招手，“樱木同学，你过来一下。”</p><p>三井抬头看了看熟悉的球场，明天，毕业典礼会在这里举行。转眼之间连冬选赛都已经结束几个月了，三年湘北生活也快结束了吧。过去蠢事做了不少，不过，只要做对这件事就够了。三井从球框里取出篮球，一记完美三分划空而过。</p><p>樱木杵着下巴仔细地听安西教练对他的唠叨，虽然老头子总在喋喋不休的交代让他不要过度对抗，一会儿的练习赛中尽量避免直接冲撞。不想因为回嘴而吃彩子一记扇纸拍头的樱木只能耐着性子，嗯嗯啊啊的答应着，暗自在心里规划出了无数记完美得分的投篮策略和进攻战术。他回头对给他眼神鼓励的晴子傻傻的笑笑，但心里只有一个想法：流川，我要让你对我刮目相看。</p><p>不再是「我要打败你」，樱木的心理逐渐产生了变化。虽然还是会因为晴子在场边为流川加油而生气，但他生气的不再是吸引走晴子目光的流川，而是球技惊人的流川，在球场称霸的湘北王牌流川。</p><p>说什么自己成为日本第一的高中生，让本天才至少也要第二。高傲男，你也太目中无人了。樱木在场边压完腿之后拍着篮球走到流川身边，“这件事我可做不到。”</p><p>“啊……？”流川回头，满脑子莫名其妙。</p><p>“我不要成为日本第二，”樱木挑衅地戳了戳流川的左肩，“我会是日本第一。”</p><p>眼前撅嘴带笑的白痴让流川想起了去年夏天在球场上，这小子跳上裁判席卷着一挞纸对观众席大喊这场球湘北赢定了的那一幕。</p><p>“你可以试试，即使不可能。”流川微微仰起下巴，嘴角上扬的角度正好处在了挑衅和欣然的边界。</p><p>彩子拿出了红黑背心，按照安西教练的指示给大家分好了组。</p><p>正合我意！樱木朝着流川挥了挥手里的红色背心，表情得意的像在炫耀即将取得胜利。流川什么也没说，把黑色背心套上了身。 </p><p>哨响的一瞬间，樱木已经纵身起跳拍球，在取得第一个进攻机会之后他飞奔过半场，得到同队的赤木传球后转身运球绕过了防守的安田，不同以往上篮前的叫嚣，樱木轻轻一纵，随着手腕恰到好处的挥摆，一球入篮。</p><p>场边爆发出好球的欢呼，樱木对着流川自信地指了指胸前的红色背心的番号。</p><p>原本按照樱木的计划，在大猩猩和良亲同队的情况下，吊打流川小三和眼镜哥哥应该不在话下，只是随着上半场结束哨声的响起，16—22的比分还是让他陷入了懊恼。</p><p>樱木回头看了看正在擦汗的流川。他能感受到，只要流川踏入球场摸到篮球，这只狐狸便能撕碎一切「冷漠」「呆滞」「孤僻」的标签，每一次运球，投篮，抢篮板，都充斥着近乎压迫于人的气息，霸道又强烈。流川像一团火，把对手取胜的信心灼烧殆尽后，用猛烈的攻势和惊人的速度为自己建造出不可轻易靠近的王者气息。比赛中，樱木几次把安西教练的话丢到脑后，用尽全力去截击对抗，球场上的流川不再像私下那般体谅他的背伤，每一次的交手，眼神里都写着决不退让。</p><p>下半场就要开始时，安西教练把樱木换了下来。</p><p>“老头子，你说的让我上场，我又没犯规你干嘛换我下来！”樱木翘着二郎腿，气呼呼的盯着端着茶杯一派气定神闲的安西。</p><p>“樱木同学，20分钟的强度对于现在的你来说已经足够了。我不希望过度训练伤害到你复健的成果。”</p><p>“可是！我还没……”</p><p>“还没和流川同学较出高下是吗？”</p><p>樱木语塞，吃惊地看向安西。</p><p>“你知道流川同学会去美国的事情吗？”</p><p>樱木心头一惊，“那家伙不是会留在湘北吗？他说过他下学期也会在的。哦？老爹，你是不是被这个奸诈男……”</p><p>“樱木同学，”安西冷静的打断了樱木，“流川同学会去美国，或许时间有所推迟，但他的决心我早就看到了。”还未等樱木的表情凝固，安西接着说，“那你呢？你有怎样的决心？”</p><p>樱木转头，流川又截到了一个球，带着场外的一片叫好声杀向了篮下。</p><p>“我……我要成为日本第一。”</p><p>“哦？”安西推了推眼镜，面带微笑。</p><p>“我会让流川枫对我心服口服，我会成为日本第一，而且，我也要去美国。”</p><p>“这需要你付出比从前更大的努力，你可以做到吗，樱木同学。”</p><p>“老爹，”樱木捶了捶自己的胸口，“天才的字典里，没有做不到。”</p><p>“哦呵呵呵呵呵呵呵呵，很好很好。”</p><p>练习赛结束之后，洋平对樱木招招手，问他要不要一起去吃拉面。樱木用眼神瞟了瞟流川，示意自己随后就来。高宫一把抓住洋平，按捺不住的八卦，是不是樱木要和流川打一架，时间地点具体是什么，还没等洋平回答，高宫已经转身和大楠阿忠讨论起了胜率和赌注，并展开分析了押谁的赢率更高一些。</p><p>这些家伙。洋平无奈的挠挠头，“走啦你们几个，我们先去拉面店占座。”骑上小摩托时洋平往球馆里看了看，樱木和流川一前一后的朝休息间走去。</p><p>这两个人，友好程度超出我的想象了呢。</p><p>樱木关上更衣柜的门，靠在上面安静的看着正在系鞋带的流川。</p><p>“走吧。”流川背起了书包，起身到门前拉开了门。</p><p>樱木点头跟上，顺手关门的一瞬间，流川很自然的拉住了他的左手。</p><p>“啊……！”樱木被流川没由来的举动惊到，“干，干什么。”</p><p>“你不同意？”反问句里带着不容反驳的语气。</p><p>樱木有点不知所措，毕竟连女孩子的手都没牵过，“啊不是……我，你松手！会被人看见的！”反抗来的太迟，樱木已经被流川拉着手穿过了走廊，来到了校门口。</p><p>远处的海边橙红交接，航迹云像一道流星划过天空，垂直坠入远处被晚霞吞噬的海平面。流川的手有些灼热，但比想象中更细腻一些。明明个子差不多高，但狐狸的手掌却比自己的大了很多，紧紧拉住了自己那只因为紧张有点僵硬的手。</p><p>“像不像流星？”樱木指了指渐暗空中的那抹白色。</p><p>“像你。”流川语气平平，“有勇无谋的白痴一头砸进海里的轨迹。”</p><p>“混蛋！你什么态度！！”</p><p>流川捏了捏那只因为生气在发抖的手，“有人拉着，砸下去也会不至于太难看。”</p><p>四月初的晚风已经不再刺骨，海洋的味道卷着微凉的夜色扑面而来，樱木不想问流川为什么不去骑自行车，也不想问接下来他们要去哪里。球场外的流川似乎收起了让人压迫的咄人气势，有点冷冷的，偶尔还呆呆的。流川和往常一样平静，但樱木却能从这只令自己心跳不已的手心感受到被掩藏的炽热——无论是对他不言于面的关切，还是他不再提起的去美国的雄心，又或是像他刚刚那样自作主张拉起自己手的霸道。</p><p>流川摘下了一只耳机，塞进了樱木的左耳。</p><p>“哦？狐狸，这就是你骑车睡着的催眠曲吧？”樱木仔细的听着耳机传来的缓慢旋律，和上次在海边听到的不一样呢。</p><p>流川只是轻哼了一声，拉着樱木继续往前走。流川不指望樱木能听懂歌词在说什么，毕竟是个英文考试勉强达到两位数的白痴。也没什么多的想法，只是觉得这首歌唱到「It’s such a shame our friendship had to end. Purple rain! Purple rain」这段时，旋律还挺衬这条树影斑驳的小路的。</p><p>渐渐升起的夜色，把路边闪烁的拉面店的招牌灯映的更亮了些。</p><p>“洋平——花道那个混蛋什么时候才来啊。我好饿啊！”</p><p>“闭嘴高宫，你刚刚不是才吃了一碗。”</p><p>“大楠你！是不是想决斗！”</p><p>“好啦好啦，再等等吧，花道应该就是和流川说几句话，马上就来了。”</p><p>“喂洋平，街对面那个是不是流川枫啊。”</p><p>“嗯……好像是的吧。”洋平眯着眼睛看了看，“好啦好啦别管他了，估计花道也快来了，高宫，你还要吃吗？还是豚骨拉面？”</p><p>甩开菜单的一瞬间军团三人里面就展开了对下一轮吃什么的热烈讨论，洋平朝窗外看了看，暗自松了一口气，呼，要是被这三个人看见流川樱木手拉手，明天第一节课下课前估计全湘北都要知道了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四月初的樱花开的正正好。</p><p>彩子独自走在回家的路上，十来分钟前篮球部「卒業式」的喧闹好像还在耳边嗡嗡作响。赤木忍住泪水正式告别湘北篮球部，三井不知死活的在一旁嘲笑他枉有大猩猩的体格却脆弱的像个小孩，木暮还是那样耐心又温柔的笑着安慰赤木，并告诉大家即使上了大学他们也不会放弃打篮球，以后湘北就多多依靠在座的各位了。良田看似嬉皮笑脸，是为了掩饰他最受不了的离别场面，耳钉男孩语气骄傲，拍着胸脯对大家说，自己已经做到了一个好球员，接下来就是要做一个好队长。流川还是一如既往的波澜不惊，心里的触动也被按在了平静的眼神下。</p><p>新学期就要到来了，不知道会湘北又会迎来怎样的新队员呢？可别又是一群问题军团就好了。彩子无奈的笑笑。</p><p>说起来，距离今年县大赛的预赛也已经不到两个月了。</p><p>在车站等车时，彩子无意扫到了路线牌上「病院」二字。</p><p>那小子因为最后一次复查而错过篮球部为前辈们准备的毕业典礼，会很遗憾吧。</p><p>日落逐渐倾斜，还未等天色彻底暗透，巷口的路灯就已渐渐明亮。</p><p>樱木开门进家时，手上拿着一堆复查的报告。</p><p>对着空无一人的房间喊了一声「我回来了」，顺手把那叠堆满了晦涩医学名词的报告单甩到桌子上。樱木走进厨房拉开冰箱，里面有前天和流川没吃完的便利店寿司。切，樱木轻哼一声，我才不要吃臭狐狸剩下的寿司，那天下午明明洋平约了我去拉面店，这小子不知道发什么神经硬要拉着我吃这个。</p><p>樱木往冰箱上层扫视了一圈，很遗憾，只剩下这点寿司了。</p><p>可恶！！樱木将寿司一把从冰箱里掏出来，一脸怒气彷佛要尽数对无辜的食物发泄。咕噜——天才的肚子发出纤弱的抵抗。算了……樱木把寿司端出来，规规矩矩的坐到桌前。</p><p>期末考试的连番轰炸，成绩单上的灼人数字，近几天高强度的校园生活让樱木有些喘不过气来。有时觉得挺泄气的，为什么学习不能向打篮球那样快乐又简单呢？果然，我是一个篮球天才，篮球才是最适合我的。樱木完成了自我洗脑，重拾对生活的热情，拿起筷子正要享用仅有的寿司晚餐，余光所到之处瞟见了扔在桌上另一角的复查报告单，报告单被装在一个整洁的米黄色大信封内，樱木停下了手中的筷子，这该死的米黄色真是碍眼。</p><p>下午复查结束后，樱木一路上都哼着歌，路过的路人都偷笑这又傻又可爱的男孩子一定是遇到什么好事了。他们必然不知道，樱木一直在脑内麻痹自己，没事的，问题不大，我是天才。</p><p>碍眼的报告信封，主治医生的严词警告，在狭小的客厅里被逐渐放大。</p><p>「樱木同学，建议你再静养一段时间，最好是半年。如果不把握好最后的修复期，你以后会有更大的麻烦。」</p><p>开什么玩笑，静养半年？没了我的湘北，那群庶民县大赛都出线不了。</p><p>「X光片上写的清清楚楚，你的恢复效果不佳。」</p><p>一张片子能说明什么，在复健界我也是最强天才好吧！</p><p>「我不知道你到底是怎么想的，即使你硬要坚持打球，也请不要再任性下去了。」</p><p>这笨蛋医生不懂肯定篮球。不对，他根本什么都不懂！</p><p>“可恶！”樱木虽然吼声巨大，还是依稀中听到了短暂的敲门声。</p><p>应声踱步至门前，樱木克制住了自己的情绪，打开房门。</p><p>“嗨，花道，你果然在家。”</p><p>“洋平？你怎么来了。”</p><p>洋平掂了掂手上的塑料袋，挠挠头笑道：“不让我进去吗？”</p><p>洋平在桌前坐下时，看到了撇在一角未打开的病院报告。</p><p>“花道，那天你没来拉面店，我打赌输了被高宫那小子坑了四碗大份拉面呢。”洋平说笑间，打开了塑料袋，“喏，这是我给你打包来的，寿司等下再吃，快尝尝拉面店的新品。”</p><p>“洋平，那天我……”</p><p>“哈哈哈，没事！”洋平不突兀的接上话，“不过，我都看到了哦。”</p><p>樱木紧张的抬头，试图解读洋平满脸和煦的笑容。</p><p>“其实我也不意外啦，”洋平为樱木打开外带食物的饭盒，把热腾腾的拉面推过去，“嗯……确切的说是，虽然有点意外，但也算是情理之中。”</p><p>“洋平！我……”</p><p>“好啦，快吃吧。天才大人。”</p><p>洋平若无其事的态度让樱木感到更加不自在，什么样的脸自己没丢过，光是众目睽睽之下拿头撞篮筐这种事都不止一两次了。只是这段时间和流川关系的摸棱两可，结合之前在樱木军团面前对流川挖苦讽刺的信誓旦旦，不管洋平那天到底看到了什么，樱木都觉得自己在当场表演即兴打脸。</p><p>笑盈盈看着樱木低头吃面的洋平似乎看穿了这个单纯王的心思，又扫了一眼桌上的报告，想起什么似的问道：“花道啊，今天复查结果怎么样？”</p><p>樱木缓缓抬起头，故作倔强的表情下，微红眼眶中泛起的湿润将洋平脸上的笑意一秒转化为惊讶。</p><p>沉默在空气中停留了许久，洋平叹气道：“听医生的话吧，别再逞能了。”</p><p>樱木机械的点点头。</p><p>没有美拉酮宁的夜晚又变得漫长了起来。</p><p>翌日清晨，樱木被一阵刺耳的闹钟声吵醒。意识混沌中快速摸到闹铃，熟练地掐掉烦人的声响。窗外鸟鸣阵阵，似乎还能听到有人在小巷晨跑，明明就是周末，这些人怎么这么干劲十足。或许是听到了巷口偶然路过的晨练选手隐约的步伐，樱木的困倦顿时一扫而空，一股即将成为二年级学长的责任感在胸中弥漫，对啊，答应过眼镜哥哥的，湘北要靠我这个天才全国制霸。</p><p>真正的男子汉，是不会被医生口中所谓的任性而束缚的。</p><p>换好了运动服，樱木抱着篮球朝附近的球场走去。晨间的清风凉爽又轻柔，鳗鱼饭团的美味早就被燃烧的斗志所替代，樱木一路小跑，来到了曾经和晴子练过球的露天篮球场。</p><p>嘭——嘭嘭——</p><p>一阵清脆的运球声吸引了樱木的注意，他加快步伐，朝球场入口跑去。</p><p>这是……</p><p>哐——一声清脆的入篮，带来了一阵喘息间的笑意。</p><p>“果然是日本青年队的水平，你小子，成长了很多嘛。咦……哟！樱木同学，早上好呀。”</p><p>“仙……刺猬头！！！”</p><p>仙道拉起背心擦擦汗，拧开矿泉水边喝边朝樱木走去，笑着拍拍他的肩，“正好你来啦，我得走了一会儿还有事。”</p><p>九点的太阳映在了流川凌乱潮湿的刘海上。流川双手扶在膝盖上喘着气，静静的看着有些错愕的白痴。</p><p>“加油啊你们俩”，仙道拎起了运动包朝樱木和流川挥挥手，“今年的陵南，你们很难赢。”</p><p>仙道的脚步声渐远后，流川慢慢走近樱木。</p><p>“不在家静养来这干什么。”流川很自然的抽走了樱木手里的矿泉水，喝了一半，朝头顶淋了下去。</p><p>“我来练球啊！喂，湘北首发不是只有你吧！”</p><p>“医生的话你都当废话是吧？”</p><p>一直以来，樱木对流川这种似乎能渗透到他生活点点滴滴的敏锐都抱有一种既害怕，又不想抵抗的好奇情绪。流川好像知道他所有的事，什么时候该复查，什么时候做复健，甚至还能一语中的的猜出昨天的复查结果。樱木怀疑的看着流川，这家伙是不是间谍啊？</p><p>“你那种没技巧的打法，横冲直撞的迟早受伤。”</p><p>流川平和但刺激性十足的话，成功拨动了樱木的神经，“你说谁没技巧！目中无人也要有个度吧！”</p><p>白痴过度的反应在流川的合理预料中。昨天结束了篮球部的聚会活动，本想去白痴家看看他，谁料到半路上遇到了迎面走来的洋平，本想随便打个招呼继续走，没想到洋平拉住了自己说有话要讲，神情严肃。</p><p>“喂白痴。”流川掂了掂手里的篮球，“我送你回家吧。”</p><p>“你说什么疯话！你倒是和刺猬头1 on 1了，我才来你就要赶我走，怕天才的神速进步超越你心虚了？”</p><p>流川毫不在意樱木的挑衅，若无其事的拿起包，“不打了，我累了。”还没走出两步，就被一个飞来的篮球正中后脑勺。</p><p>白痴——！很痛啊！</p><p>流川转身的时候已经做好了暴揍这条阿米巴原虫的准备，只是回头那瞬间，他似乎看到了白痴用手背抹了下眼睛。</p><p>“流川。”</p><p>樱木的冷静与平和让流川稍稍愣了一下，“怎么了。”</p><p>“教我。”</p><p>流川脑海里冒出数个问号，“教什么？”</p><p>“有技巧的打法”，樱木顿了顿，“我已经不需要担架把我抬上救护车了，这次的县大赛我不会放弃。我想改进我的打法，请你指教。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>流川从来没有见过这样谦逊的大白痴，从认识他的第一天开始，嘴犟，狂妄，大言不惭基本上是这家伙的人物标签。那个被自己完虐过无数次还不服输的白痴，为把球传回自己手中挺着背伤飞出场外的白痴，逼着自己喝暴甜橘子汽水的白痴，十句中有六句垃圾话的白痴，口口声声说自己也要去美国的白痴。</p><p>“干嘛！你果然不愿意，算了，我去找小三！”</p><p>“等等”，流川似笑非笑的叫住了即将气鼓鼓的樱木，“还算你有点骨气。”</p><p>流川一把抓住樱木的手腕，拖着他往自行车走去，“中午阳光太烈了，先去吃点东西再说。”</p><p>被拉住手的樱木又是一阵恶龙咆哮，骂骂咧咧死狐狸你这个没体力的弱力男根本就是影响天才进步湘北获胜的罪魁祸首，流川视若无睹，早就对这种挖苦云淡风轻。白痴真的是单细胞，又不是说不教，好歹体谅一下跟仙道1 on 1 将近两个小时的疲惫吧。</p><p>自行车后座上的樱木一直扯着流川的运动背心吵吵嚷嚷不放手，这种精力旺盛的大力男真的是背伤恢复不佳的病号吗？</p><p>自行车飞驰的呼啸隐约了白痴的抱怨，随风飘落的樱花轻巧的吻住了流川脸颊带着汗迹的红热，流川甩了甩额前的刘海，趁樱木不注意，顽劣的加快了车速。</p><p>早就和他说过了吧，有人拉着，就算栽的头破血流也不会太难看。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>